Gungnir - Inferno of the Demon Lance and War of Heroes
is Episode IX of the Dept. Heaven series and the fourth Episode to be released. It was released on May 16, 2011 in Japan and June 12, 2012 in North America. Story ''Gungnir begins in the year 983 and takes place in the empire of Gargania, a country populated by two races: the upper-class Daltans and the peasant Leonicans. The Leonican race is regarded as "cursed" for yet unknown reasons, and is subjected to harsh class discrimination. Because of this and incidents such as the Espada Massacre that occurred over fifteen years ago, a group of Leonicans aided by Daltan sympathizers has formed a resistance army called Esperanza. Their resistance is, however, badly outmatched and struggling. One day, a young platoon leader in Esperanza named Giulio comes upon a slave trader taking a kidnapped Daltan girl out of the country, and he and his men rescue her. He welcomes the girl, Alissa, into Esperanza, although she worries what response this will bring from the Daltan military. Shortly after this, during a desperate battle that appears as though it may cost Giulio's life, a powerful demonic weapon appears before him. Identifying it as the demon lance Gungnir, he decides to take it up, and uses it to seize victory from the jaws of defeat, striking terror into the hearts of many. Giulio and Esperanza come to believe that Gungnir will give them the power they need to win the war with the ruling class, but this acquisition causes Giulio's destiny to start moving. Characters Protagonists ;Giulio Raguel :The main protagonist of the game. A fifteen year old boy who was chosen to wield the Demon Lance Gungnir. ;Alissa :A timid girl who was saved by a group named Esperanza. Has an aura of mystery to her. ;Ragnus Raguel :The leader of Esperanza. Giulio and Fiona's older brother. ;Elise :A mysterious girl who claims to be a scribe. She seems tasked with overseeing the Gungnir's successors. ;Paulo :A former Magister at Gargania Empire. He was exiled to Espada. ;Valerie Brighid :The leader of the Republic Faction. She joined her cause with Esperanza to defeat the empire. ;Natalia Raymont :A very honest woman who believes strongly in swordsmanship. Daughter of Robertus. Antagonists ;Emperor Wolfgang III :The tyrant emperor of Gargania. His body is well aged and is, as such, weak and frail. ;Ziyad Berlioz :Emperor Wolfgang III's right hand man. Relations between him and Robertus are bad. ;Pierre :The Governor of the East. Venomous and cruel. ;Bacchus :Gargania's executioner. He sold the Republicans to the Imperialists. ;Robertus Raymont :The chief knight who opposed the racial discrimination. He is the murderer of Ricardo Raguel, branding him the object of Ragnus' vengeful hatred. ;Albert :A knight who was in charge in Vast Fissure. He loves abstract poetry. ;Wallace :The stalwart knight in charge of the defense of the Empire. Fortifies the impregnable Fort Golgotha. ;Regina :An imperial magister. Ziyad's vassal. ;Rodrigues :A bandit who only cares about money. He hates Esperanza for some reasons. ;Griselda :A woman who works as bandit. Rodrigues is her boss. ;Isabeli :A girl who studied necromancy. She is obsessed with Gungnir. NPC ;Fiona Raguel :Giulio and Ragnus's sister. She's very protective of her family. ;Harold :The head man of Maleca Village. He is Ragnus's old friend. ;Chante :A pixie who lives in Forest of Tranquility. Thele's friend. ;Thele :A pixie who doesn't serve human. Chante's friend. ;Amarette :The vice president of the Republic Faction. She was captured in Carozza Prison. ;Ricardo Raguel :The founder of Esperanza. Slain during the Espada Massacre. Gallery Gungnir Main Page.png|Gungnir's Logo. Gungnir Artbook.jpg|Gungnir Artbook's cover. Opening Cinematic Category:Episodes Category:Content